


神说【02

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero acadia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	神说【02

教皇的房间很大很华丽，水晶灯上映照着床上两个人纠缠着的身影。  
爆豪胜己一把就抓住了绿谷出久的领子，把他往上一揪，雪白的袍子就“刺拉”一声被撕裂，露出少年独有的白皙皮肤和精致锁骨。  
爆豪胜己此刻的眼睛是猩红色的，一眼看过去仿佛一滩正在流动燃烧着的鲜血，里面充满了怒火和情欲。  
绿谷出久清澈的眼睛对上了爆豪胜己的满眼情欲，忍不住身子颤抖了一下，他伸出手想把衣服拉上，却被爆豪胜己一下子摁住了手腕。  
爆豪胜己的力气很大，直接死死摁着绿谷出久的手，绿谷出久忍不住痛呼出声，想挣脱出去却无力挣扎，只能任由着爆豪胜己抓住他，把他压在床上。  
爆豪胜己的动作简直可以算得上凶残了，他粗暴地吻了上去，强行撬开了绿谷出久的嘴唇和贝齿，然后将自己的舌头伸进对方口腔，不讲理地用力吮吸着，唇齿在唾液的交合里啧啧作响，爆豪胜己仿佛要把绿谷出久拆吃入腹了一般，他简直想把对方都融入自己的血肉里，让两个人合为一体，嘴唇的分开的时候拉出一条纤细的银丝。  
绿谷出久已经没有力气挣扎了，他开始后悔起自己坚持不吃东西的错误决定，这个错误的决定导致了他现在的无力，他开始痛恨起自己。  
爆豪胜己直接用手再把绿谷出久的白袍子往下一扯，“嘶啦”一声，雪白的袍子就彻底沦为了破烂的布料，被褪到绿谷出久的腰部，爆豪胜己一口就咬在了绿谷出久的锁骨上，引得对方一声痛呼，他用舌头细细舔抵着自己牙齿的撕咬留下来的印子，再开始吮吸着，在绿谷出久的脖颈上留下一个个粉红色的痕迹。  
绿谷出久的手被他摁着，腿也没力气挣扎，他想把衣服拉上来，却被爆豪胜己更加暴怒地一把扯坏了衣服—————他现在几乎已经是全裸着的了，而爆豪胜己也开始解自己的黑色袍子，他一只手摁着绿谷出久的双手，另一只手揉捏住了年轻使者的粉色乳头，开始大力揉弄着。  
绿谷出久咬紧牙关，死死闭着嘴试图不让自己的呻吟声溢出来，但还是有破碎的娇喘从他的牙关里传来，身体上传来的快感让他彻底软了身子，而从脖颈传来的痛觉又清醒地提醒着他：他正在被人玩弄，他感觉他就像是一个没有生命和自我意识的玩偶，一点也不公平。  
公平？在这个荒唐的国度里，你还想要公平？  
心里有另一个声音在嘲笑他。  
绿谷出久的眼神突然黯淡了下去，他放弃了挣扎，目光透过暴怒的爆豪胜己，看向有着复杂花纹的天花板和正在默默发着光的水晶灯。  
爆豪胜己耐心地从绿谷出久的脖颈吻到脚踝，期间还不忘了把绿谷出久的白袍子往旁边一扔以防绿谷出久把衣服穿上，在亲吻的时候，他能清晰地感觉到对方身子在紧绷着以及微微颤抖着，这极大地取悦了他，爆豪胜己继续揉捏着绿谷出久的乳头，听着从对方嘴里溢出来的细碎呻吟，满意地松开了摁住绿谷出久的手，伸手探向绿谷出久的后穴。  
“嗯唔...哈啊....别...别摸那里...”  
“看啊，废物，你这里也湿了吧？可真是淫荡啊...废物....”  
细碎的话语并没有阻止他，反而激起了爆豪胜己的情欲，爆豪胜己一只手指已经进入了绿谷出久的后穴，他第一根手指进去得很顺利，因为绿谷出久的后穴早已被肠液给润湿了，紧实的内壁紧紧吸着爆豪胜己的手指，绿谷出久那根可怜巴巴的粉红色阴茎已经硬了起来，爆豪胜己一只手就握住了他的欲望，开始上下撸动着：“废物，你也硬了吧？你看...你这不是很舒服吗..？”  
“闭...闭嘴...”绿谷出久连喊出来的声音都变得软软的，就像是在调情一般撒娇。  
爆豪胜己双目赤红，他的眼睛已经变成了棕红色，闪着情欲的光，此刻他遵循了最原始的欲望，在绿谷出久射出来之后，他直接用自己腹部上沾到的温凉精液，开始涂抹在绿谷出久的后穴上。  
绿谷出久才发现不对劲：“你想干什....”  
“干你。”爆豪胜己突然笑了出来，此时他已经插入了三根手指，他把手指拔出来后，就脱下了自己的黑色长跑，用火热的欲望直接抵着绿谷出久的后穴，一个挺身就插了进去。  
绿谷出久一声惨叫，显然痛的不行，但爆豪胜己还不满足————他还没有完全进去，绿谷出久只吸着他的一半，还有一部分柱体露在外面，于是他试着缓缓将自己的阴茎再深入，期间无视了绿谷出久的惨叫和痛呼。  
他只觉得自己的欲望被一个湿湿软软的温暖包裹着，绿谷出久内壁的媚肉紧紧地吸着他的性器，让他无比舒服，此刻他完全遵循着自己的欲望来行事，爆豪胜己脑袋里只有一件事：想要。  
“废久...”他把头凑到绿谷出久的耳朵旁，像是在撒娇：“我还想要...”  
“不...”绿谷出久惊慌失措，他在疼之后还感到了一种无法言喻的快感，这种感觉让他恐慌无比而且不能接受：“小胜...我们不能...”  
爆豪胜己已经不听他的话，开始直接大开大合地肏了起来，绿谷出久在疼痛之余还感到快感像是潮水一般袭来，他的手抓紧了床单，开始呻吟起来。  
细碎的呻吟更激起了爆豪胜己的施虐欲，爆豪胜己开始大幅度地抽插起来，两个阴囊在绿谷出久的屁股上击打着，啪啪作响，绿谷出久的嘴角有津液流下，混合着他满脸的眼泪缓缓滴落，在床单上形成一片水渍。  
期间爆豪胜己直接叼住了绿谷出久的嘴唇，开始撕咬起来，绿谷出久抱着他的脖子，只是簌簌流泪，被动地接受着爆豪胜己的亲吻。  
爆豪胜己射出来的时候低喘了一声，绿谷出久听着他的喘息声，感觉到自己的下身又硬了起来，一股温凉的粘稠液体射在了他体内，随着肠液和血缓缓从他的后穴流出，绿谷出久开始抽噎起来，他只能小声哭泣，爆豪胜己有些手足无措地抱着他，试图低声哄人却不知道该如何开口，像是如鲠在喉。  
爆豪胜己半天才憋出一句话：“废久...？”  
绿谷出久背对着他，没有回答。  
这却激怒了爆豪胜己，他直接把绿谷出久的身子扳过来，逼问道：“你连回答都不屑于回答我了？”  
绿谷出久绷着脸不开口，爆豪胜己气急败坏，拉着绿谷出久又做了一次，每次都在绿谷出久的身上留下青青紫紫的痕迹，做完后再问绿谷出久，若是绿谷出久不回答，就又要被凌辱。  
当天他们做到了深夜，爆豪胜己没有看见，绿谷出久绷着脸的时候，有落下过一滴眼泪。  
那滴眼泪在床上形成一小片水渍，然后慢慢干涸。


End file.
